


For Love of Ishgard

by Chiyokokai



Series: Ishgard and Memories. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyokokai/pseuds/Chiyokokai
Summary: S'Kaia is a small Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te woman, who wields the lance of the dragoon.  She slowly comes to terms with her feelings for a certain broody dragoon.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> just a fan work. please don't sue me :x  
This kinda jumps around a bit, apologies.

##  **Chapter One**

  
  


S’kaia was a small Seeker of the Sun Miqo’te woman in her mid twenties with blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders, blonde fur, fair skin, and dark amber eyes. She wore midnight blue hard mail armor, a helm that obscured most of her face to others, and carried the lance that marked her as the dragoon she was. She smiled as she sat by a fire with Ysayle, Alphinaud, and Estinien, and slowly ate the food they had prepared. 

“I had forgotten that you’re rather good at cooking, S’kaia.” said Alphinaud as he chuckled.

“Well, how often do I even get to cook for you lot?” she said and smirked. “And how many times must I say, Alphinaud. It is Kaia, you are family.” Alphinaud blushed a bit and nodded as he looked to his food.

“‘Tis not a common thing, then?” asked Estinien. “Forgive mine own ignorance on Miqo’te peoples.” She looked to him and nodded.

“‘Tis something reserved for family, loved ones, close friends.” she answered. “To refer to a given name, I mean.”

“Ahh, I see.” he said and nodded. He then set his dish down and reached to take off his helm. S’kaia’s mouth fell open and she blushed a bit as he took it off. He shook his long hair loose and set his helm down beside him. He then glanced towards her and raised an eyebrow.

“Aught amiss?” he asked. S’kaia’s cheeks turned redder as her tail twitched behind her and looked away.

“N-no!” she stammered and quickly shoveled more food into her mouth. Ysayle smiled as she looked at the two and laughed.

“Am...Am I missing something…?” asked Alphinaud as he looked to Ysayle, which just caused her to laugh more.

* * *

S’kaia stretched as she exited her tent later that night and ran her fingers through her hair. She now wore a simple camise top, some linen shorts and her feet were bare. Her ears twitched towards the sound of a sharp intake of breath and she turned to see Estinien as he exited his own tent, still in his armor but sans helmet. His eyes were wide and there was a blush on his cheek that went to his ears as he stared at her.

“Yes…?” she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

“I...I…’Tis nothing…” he said and picked up his helm as he walked past her. She blinked as she watched him and felt her cheeks begin to burn.

“W-Wait!” she called and he stopped. He slowly turned to her as he put his helmet on, and cleared his throat. He frowned when she didn’t say anything and crossed his arms as he looked her over.

“N-Nevermind!” she yelped and retreated back into her tent. He sighed as he looked up at the night sky and went to take first watch.

“Fury take me…” he grumbled.

* * *

Estinien poked his head into S’kaia’s tent to wake her for her watch and froze as he looked at her. She was fast asleep, her blanket from her sleep roll half off of her, her hair was fanned out around her head like a halo, and her top was pushed up a bit to reveal most of her stomach. He blushed a bit as he looked away and then loudly cleared his throat. When she didn’t stir, he frowned as he moved into her tent, and leaned over to her.

“S’kaia..it’s your watch.” he said as he shook her shoulder. She moaned softly, which caused his blush to darken, and rolled onto her side, still asleep. 

“W-Wake up!” he growled and shook her shoulder again. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times before she looked up at Estinien who was now leaning down overtop of her. Her eyes went wide and she blushed brightly as her ears went back.

“It’s...sorry. It’s your watch.” he said and stepped back from her. She rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up and yawned.

“Alright.” she said. “Be right out.” When he didn’t move she turned redder and threw her pillow at him.

“OUT!” she yelled as he ducked and pointed.

“Right...sorry.” he said as he left her tent and walked a bit away. He waited and she soon exited her tent in her armor.

“Nothing stirring?” she asked as she walked towards him and put her helmet on. He shook his head as he crossed his arms and looked out at the horizon. She nodded as she pulled her lance out of the ground and spun it around.

“A few wyrms flying through, but none have taken notice it seems.” he said.

“Noted.” she said and smiled at him. “Thank you.” He opened his mouth to say something and then thought better of it. He nodded at her and headed over to his own tent.

  


* * *

S’kaia slammed her fist into the stone wall outside of House Fortemps, and screamed as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Haurchefant was dead, killed by the Knights of the Heavens’s Ward, and she had just spoken to Edmont, Artroiel, and Emmanellain. The front door opened and Alphinaud came out of the house. He spotted her and walked over to her.

“Kaia…” he said as he looked her over. She growled and pushed herself from the wall.

“I’m going to check on those still _ living _.” she said and headed towards Foundation.

* * *

Estinien crossed his arms as he looked over at Aymeric in the Infirmary and frowned. Aymeric was in the process of putting his armor back on after the chirugens bandaged him up and healed the wounds, and they both looked towards the door as they heard loud footsteps and arguing from down the hall.

“I do **NOT** give a flying **FUCK** , I am making sure that my _ friend _, Aymeric, is alright.” came S’kaia’s voice from beyond the door.

“Yes, but My Lady-!” came a chirugen’s voice.

“**MOVE!**” she growled. After a moment, the door slammed open and she walked in as she pulled off her helmet. She then looked at them as the door closed behind her and she sighed in relief. Aymeric blinked as he looked her over and blushed a bit, while Estinien walked over to her.

“You’ve been crying…” he mumbled as he raised his hand to put on her shoulder but stopped and let it drop back to his side.

“Of course I’ve been crying.” she said as she clenched her jaw and looked away. “A man I loved as a brother died protecting_ me _ from a blow meant for **me**.” Aymeric stood up as he pulled his gauntlets on and straightened his sword belt. She looked to him and her look softened.

“Are you alright?” she asked as her brow furrowed in concern.

“Yes.” he answered and smiled. “The chirugens have done their duty...rest is up to time.” She smiled and nodded.

“Full glad am I of that…” she said and his blush spread to his ears as he looked away. He cleared his throat and then chuckled.

“I believe this is the first time I have seen you without your helm.” he said. S’kaia blinked a bit and then went wide eyed.

“It is?!” she yelped and turned rather red. Estinien smirked at that as he walked towards the door and leaned against the frame, waiting. Aymeric laughed and nodded.

“Aye, but it is quite alright.” he said. “Would you meet us, with Master Leveilleur, in my office?” She nodded as she pulled her helm back on and turned to leave. She looked at Estinien and blushed a bit before she dashed off. Estinien tilted his to the side, in confusion, and then looked over at Aymeric.

“First time you’ve seen her without her helm, truly?” he asked.

“I’m ashamed to admit it, but yes.” he answered as he walked over to him. “She is quite…”

“Beautiful…” finished Estinien and he quickly looked away.

“Yes...beautiful...I...did not know you had any interest in her..mine apologies Estinien.” said Aymeric.

“I do not!” he snapped and left the room. Aymeric sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He then frowned and followed after him.

* * *

S’kaia stood a few steps apart from Estinien and looked at the horizon as they flew through the clouds on the Excelsior. Y’shtola crossed her arms as she watched the two and smiled. She watched as they both seemed to unconsciously move closer to each other until they bumped arms and looked up at each other. She giggled as they quickly moved apart and looked away as S’kaia looked at her. S’kaia crossed her arms as she blushed and looked at her feet.

“...Aught amiss?” asked Estinien as he glanced at her. She turned redder and her tail flicked behind her.

“N-No.” she said.

“Are you certain?” he said as he smirked.

“Yes I’m-”

“This is it! Get ready!” yelled Cid. They looked up toward Cid, and then nodded at each other. They moved closer to the front of the airship, and Estinien moved to the bow. He pulled Nidhogg’s eye out and held it in front of himself.

“Eye of mine enemy! Render unto me thy power!” he yelled. The eye flared and he winced as the power coursed through him. He faltered as he tried to get it under control and growled. The power from the eye flowed into the device and began to form a beam.

“No..you will not claim me! I am the master!” he said through clenched teeth. S’kaia stepped closer and placed her hand on the back of his shoulder. He glanced at her over his shoulder in surprise, and then looked forward again. They watched as the airship pressed against the barrier of Azys Lla and finally shattered it.

“We’re through!” cried Alphinaud. There was suddenly a loud machine noise coming from somewhere behind them and Biggs and Wedge yelled in surprise. 

“Chief! We’ve got an imperial battleship on our tail!” yelled Biggs. “And it’s bleedin’ _ massive _!”

“Shit!” snapped S’kaia. Estinien withdrew the eye and looked towards her. The battleship’s guns began to glow and started to fire at the Excelsior.

“Damn it! The bastards were waiting for us to open the door for them!” snapped Cid as he maneuvered the ship to avoid the gunfire. “I’m going to try to shake them! Hang on to something!” Everyone grabbed onto a railing and held tight as he continued to maneuver the airship.

“We’re all going to die!! Tataruuuuu!” cried out Wedge and the back of the ship was hit.

“She won’t take much more of this!” yelled Biggs. There was a roar and Hraesvelgr flew over the airship. They then looked up and saw Ysayle falling behind them while being surrounded by smaller wyrms.

“Is that...Ysayle?! What does she mean to do?!” he yelled.

“Ysayle!” screamed S’kaia.

“O goddess born of mine own hopes and dreams. For the last time, I beseech you!” rang out Ysayle’s voice. “Fill this vessel with your light! Still the hatred within our hearts and bless us with eternal grace!” She was slowly surrounded by ice and transformed into Shiva. The battleship fired upon her and she encased the bullets in ice to stop them. She then spun and wove her ice magic as she fought against the battleship. She was struck in the back and she began to weave a massive spell as she flew back towards the battleship. She became encased in ice and it grew larger and larger as it flew towards the battleship, before it struck at the bridge of the ship. She winced in pain as she panted and floated in front of the ship after her attack. The battleship then opened fire right at her and struck her. Her magic faded and she began to fall as she turned back into Ysayle.

“Farewell, Warrior of Light. And thank you-for showing me the way.” rang out her voice in K’saia’s ears. K’sai’s eyes went wide as tears sprang forth and reached out as Alphinaud screamed.

“NOOOOO!!!” he yelled.

“Ysayle!! NOOO!” screamed S’kaia and they watched as her aether glowed until she shattered, her aether scattered to the wind.

“This aether...it was a Crystal of Light.” said Y’shtola as she looked towards it. Her brow furrowed in sadness and she shook her head. 

“She, too, was one of Hydaelyn’s chosen…” she said.

“Ysayle Dangoulain..” said S’kaia as tears streamed down her face. Estinien stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Fare you well, my lady.” he said as he kept his eyes on the scattering aether. S’kaia placed her hand over his and choked back a sob. 

  
  


* * *

S’kaia stood over the giant sword from King Thordan and heard steps behind her. She looked up to see Estinien as he walked towards her, and smiled at him.

“...It is over, then? I had hoped that mine would be the hand to end it...but knowing you, there was little chance of that.” he said. She nodded and handed over the eye to him.

“Twould seem the Eye has served you well.” he said and looked over to the sword. He walked over to it, knelt down and pulled the other eye from the blade.

“Its twin... At long last…” he said as he held them both in his hands and turned back towards S’kaia. “All that remains is to take them beyond the reach of man and dragon both. With this task accomplished, my toils shall finally be at an end.” The eyes suddenly flared and began to surround him in aether. He shook and clenched his jaw as he held them.

“Estinien…?” asked S’kaia and the eyes seemed to roar. He screamed out in pain as his eyes glowed red.

“Estinien!” she screamed as the aether fully surrounded him. He bent backwards and roared. The aether flared and he transformed into Nidhogg in front of her.

“No!” she cried. He roared as he looked down at her and then took flight. Midgarsormr appeared beside her and shook his head.

“_ Nidhogg, my child... What hath thy fury made of thee...?” _ he said.

“Midgardsormr...Estinien...I…” she said as her eyes filled with tears. The area then began to violently shake and he looked at her.

“Let us away, servant of Hydaelyn.” he said. She nodded and jumped up onto his back.

“Estinien…” she said and they flew off.

  


* * *

Midgardsormr landed in Ishgard as the airship came in to land and Aymeric raised his hand for the guards to lower their weapons.

“I daresay you are the first soul in Ishgardian history to arrive in our city upon dragonback. This scene shall be remembered for a thousand years to come.” he said.

“As we had feared, the archbishop summoned the soul of King Thordan unto himself and thence became a primal.” said Alphinaud as the rest of the group reached them.

“But he and his knights are no more, thanks to the Warrior of Light.” said Y'shtola.

“_ Your struggles are not yet over, mortals.” _ said Midgardsomr as S’kaia jumped off of his back and placed her hand on his side. Aymeric looked up to him and blinked.

“Whom do I have the pleasure...?” he asked.

“_ I am Midgardsormr. I have journeyed with Hydaelyn's champion and observed her deeds in the conflict between man and dragon.” _ answered Midgarsormr and Aymeric looked to S’kaia. “ _ Tell me, children of Thordan. Do you desire peace?” _ Aymeric knelt down on one knee and the others soon followed.

“My people have committed unspeakable atrocities against dragonkind─even against our own. Would that we could undo these wrongs...but we cannot.” he said. “Be that as it may, the future yet presents a chance to begin anew. Our nation has broken free of the shackles of a false faith, and Nidhogg shall lead his kindred against us no more.” S’kaia made a strangled noise at the mention of Nidhogg and buried her face in her hands. She turned away from them and sobbed silently into Midgardsormr’s side.

“I doubt not that it will require much effort and perseverance, but 'tis my belief that, in time, Ishgard will again become a place where man and dragon may abide together in harmony.” said Aymeric.

“_ I shall remember thy words.” _ said Midgardsormr and he looked towards S’kaia. Aymeric bowed his head and Midgardsormr turned back to him.

“_ Yet be warned: Nidhogg's soul liveth on.” _ he said. “ _ His unbridled rage hath claimed for its vessel the one thou callest the Azure Dragoon.” _ Aymeric looked up as his eyes went wide and he looked to S’kaia.

“Estinien!” gasped Aymeric.

“_ Doubt not but that Nidhogg will call out to his brood ere long, nor that they shall answer him.” _ said Midgardsormr. “ _ Steel yourselves, for the true test is yet to come.” _

“Come what may, we will never cease to believe.” said Aymeric. “Upon the souls of they who have sacrificed themselves to pave the way for peace, we will never abandon our cause.”

“_ A thousand-year war cannot be ended in a day. It may take generations. What thou dost begin, thy children must continue.” _ said Midgardsormr. “ _ Entrust unto them thy hopes and dreams, that peace may reign again...and forevermore.” _ He then looked to S’kaia and his wing gently tapped her back. She stepped back as she rubbed her eyes and he looked at her, his eyes holding some sort of soft smile. He then nodded at her and took flight. S’kaia fell to her knees as she continued to cry and shook her head. Aymeric, Y’shtola, Alphinaud, and Tataru rushed forward, Aymeric reaching her first, and he placed his hand on her shoulder. She was now on her hands and knees and began to punch the stone platform as she continued to sob.

“How...I cannot...I cannot kill him...I can’t…” she said as shook. “I CANNOT KILL SOMEONE I LOVE!” Aymeric’s eyes went wide and he frowned as he pulled her towards him in a hug.

“My lady...come with me.” he said as he kept his voice low. She sniffed as she nodded and he helped her up.

“I will escort Lady S’kaia to the infirmary.” he said as he looked to the others. “If there are no objections..?”

“Seems most appropriate that the man that is liken a brother to Estinien should speak with the woman who just made a declaration of love to the man…” said Y’shtola as she smiled. S’kaia blushed brightly and looked at her feet as she hooked her arm with Aymeric’s. He smiled at her and lead her towards the Congregation of the Knights Most Holy.

**End Chapter One**


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a fan work. please don't sue me :x  


##  **Chapter Two**

S’kaia stood by the door to Estinien’s room and crossed her arms. She wore a black long coat over a lilac dress shirt, black pants, and black boots. She waited as the others spoke with him and watched him in his bed. She nodded at him when he mentioned her and he continued to speak with Aymeric and Alphinaud. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw as she felt tears coming. Aymeric and Alphinaud finished speaking with him and began to walk towards the door. They both smiled at her as she opened her eyes and she returned the smile. She waited until they left the room and then slowly walked over to Estinien. She pulled the chair to the side of the bed and sat down on it.

“You do not need to-”

“If you think I am leaving your fucking side, you are deluded.” she interrupted. He blushed a bit as he looked away from her and cleared his throat.

“Thank...the twelve, that you are alright…” she said as she buried her head in her hands and began to shake in silent sobs.

“S’kaia…” he said as he looked at her. She rubbed her eyes with her arm and moved her hands to take his in hers. He looked down at her hands and then back up at her.

“I would not have been able to forgive myself if…” she said as she looked at him. “I…” She took a shaky breath and blushed brightly.

“Well since everyone else  _ but _ you seems to know..” she said. “Seems I should say it to you…” 

“‘Tis aught amiss..?” he asked as he looked at her confused.

“Firstly, for you it is not S’kaia, but Kaia.” she said as her blush deepened and she squeezed his hand. “I am not leaving your side...because...I...I love you, Estinien…” His eyes went wide as he made to sit up but she jumped up and stopped him.

“No!” she yelped as her ears went back and her tail puffed up behind her. “You  _ need _ your rest!” He looked at her, as he blushed so brightly his ears were tinted pink, and swallowed.

“I...I understand if you do not feel that way…” she said as her ears drooped. “I still-” She was interrupted when he pulled her down by her arms, snaked his hand to press against the back of her head and kissed her. She squeaked as her tail went straight back in shock and her eyes went wide. She then slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss. He moved his fingers through her hair as he continued to kiss her and ran his tongue over her bottom lip as his other hand cupped her cheek. She opened her mouth to breathe and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She purred softly as he ran her tongue over hers and then he slowly broke the kiss. He lightly ran his fingers through the rest of her hair, and stroked her cheek as he looked up at her.

“I...I am not worthy of-” he began but stopped when she glared at him.

“Yes you are.” she growled and he slowly smiled.

“I...I have longed to do that for some time…” he said as he slowly dragged his thumb over her lips. “I..have fallen for you as well, S..no...Kaia…” She turned even redder at him saying her given name and made a small squeak noise. He chuckled and smiled at her as he cupped her chin. She grumbled and placed her hands on his chest.

“You need rest.” she said and frowned. He smirked and went to protest but felt his eyelids begin to get heavy.

“...Alright…” he grumbled and smiled at her. “Shall I expect you to be here when I awaken?” She smiled as she nodded and moved her hand to stroke his cheek. He nuzzled into her hand as he reached up to grab it and pulled it to his mouth so he could kiss her palm.

“I hadn’t realized how truly small you are…” he mumbled as he looked at her small hand in his.

“Hpmh!” she said in mock hurt as she pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. He smiled at her and sighed as he closed his eyes. She smiled as she took his hand in hers and lightly stroked the back of it as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

##    
  


* * *

S’kaia spent the next few weeks watching over Estinien as he recovered. She would sit in his room and read while he slept, and talk with him when he was awake. He would also sometimes wake up to find her with her upper body draped over the side of the bed and fast asleep. It was in this position he found her when he woke up one morning and slowly sat up. He smiled at her as he reached to her and lightly stroked her cheek. She mumbled something in her sleep as she began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him and blushed brightly as she sat up.

“Good morning.” he said and chuckled.

“M-Morning…” she mumbled and straightened her clothes. He continued to look at her and then blushed as he beckoned her to come closer. She sat on the bed and moved closer to him.

“..Feeling better?” she asked, and he nodded.

“Hopefully the chirugens can allow me to leave...I’d have probably gone daft from boredom if not for your company.” he answered and smiled. She averted her gaze as she chewed her bottom lip and shrugged. Her ears then twitched and she turned her head towards the door. His gaze followed hers and the door opened when Aymeric and one of the head chirugens walked in.

“Ah, you’re awake!” said Aymeric as he grinned. He bowed his head to S’Kaia and nodded at her.

“Lady S’Kaia.” he said and she nodded back at him as she quickly returned to her seat. They walked over to the bed and Estinien crossed his arms.

“Can I finally quit this place?” he said as he smirked. Aymeric looked to the chirugen and the man nodded.

“Aye, you’re wounds have healed enough for you-”

“Finally!” interrupted Estinien as he threw the blankets off and got out of bed. S’kaia shot up and grabbed onto his arm as he wobbled a bit, to help steady him a bit. He smiled at her and looked to Aymeric. Aymeric held his hand out and Estinien took it. They clasped their forearms and shook.

“Full glad am I that you are back on your feet.” said Aymeric. “Though I do think we have thanks to give to a certain nurse-maid.” He smiled at S’Kaia and she blushed brightly as she looked at her feet. He chuckled and looked back at Estinien.

“I shall take my leave…” said Estinien. Aymeric nodded and stepped aside. S’kaia let go of his arm and watched as Estinien stepped over to his clothing that was set out on a chair. Aymeric placed his hand on her shoulder, which caused her to turn to him, and he smiled at her.

“Take care of him.” he said, softly. She smiled and looked back at Estinien. Aymeric and the chirugen then left the room.

“Do...do you want me to leave ..?” she asked Estinien as she turned redder and looked to the door. He turned to look at her and grinned as he began to change out of his clothes. S’kaia’s ears went back as she turned very red and bolted out of the room. Estinien burst out laughing and continued to change.

* * *

“Y-You live with Aymeric?!” squeaked S’kaia as her and Estinien entered the Borel manor. He smiled and nodded.

“For some time, yes.” he said as he nodded at the steward that stood at the door. He stomped any snow off of his boots and headed for the stairs. When S’kaia didn’t follow, he stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.

“Well?” he asked. S’kaia blushed as she stomped her feet as well and then followed him. He lead her up the stairs, down the hall, and into a room on the left. He walked over to the sofa in the room, grabbed a satchel that was on it, and headed over to his wardrobe. S’kaia watched him for a moment, as the door closed behind her, and then looked around the room. It was a large room, and had dark wood floors with intricate blue rugs on it. There was the blue upholstered sofa with chocolate brown wood that was closest to the door with a coffee table of the same wood in front of it, a small bookshelf was behind the sofa-also made from the same wood, a grey stone fireplace was nearby it, with a painting hanging above the mantle, and then her eyes fell upon the bed. It was a large four poster bed, made from the same colour wood, with dark midnight blue drapes and curtains on it. She walked over to it and placed her hand on one of the posters as she looked it over. The comforter was made of some sort of warm wool that was dyed midnight blue, pale grey sheets under it, 2 pillows with similar grey cases, 1 pillow on top of those with a midnight blue pillow case, and at the foot of the bed was a sheepskin blanket that was just thrown on it. She continued to stare at the bed as she blushed and chewed on her bottom lip as she imagined being sprawled out on the bed with him-

“I will probably-” started Estinien but he stopped when he saw her inspecting the bed and blushed. “‘Tis..tis aught amiss?” She blinked as she snapped out of her trance and looked up at him.

“...A-apologies.” she said and turned redder. “I..was just thinking…” He moved over to her, looked down at her and then slowly placed his hands on her shoulders.

“You are...very small..” he mumbled as he leaned down.

“You keep mentioning that…” she said and he kissed her as he picked her up. She snaked her arms around the back of his neck as he began to devour her mouth, and her fingers lightly trailed over the hair at the nape of his neck. He laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her as he ran his tongue over her lips. She moaned against him and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, running his tongue over hers. She mewled against him as his tongue explored her mouth, and then slowly pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath.

“Estinien…” she mumbled as she looked up at him. He pulled away as he got off of the bed and quickly removed his boots and coat. He pulled his shirt off, not even bothering with the buttons, and moved so his knees were against the bed. He grabbed her thighs, moved her towards himself, spread her legs, and ground himself against her.

“Kaia….” he groaned. S’kaia turned very red and mewled as she felt his hard shaft grind against her. Estinien leaned over her again, and captured her lips in another heated kiss as he helped her out of her coat. He then moved his fingers to undo the buttons on her shirt and opened it up. He moved his mouth away from hers and began to leave a trail of kisses from her mouth to her jaw, down her neck, and stopped at her collar bone. Her breath hitched as he pulled back, raised one of her legs and began to slowly remove her boot. He then did the same thing with her other leg and lightly nipped at her calves as he removed her socks. He lowered her legs, moved his hands to her belt, undid her belt, and slowly pulled her pants down. He tossed them aside, looked down at her, and bit back a moan at seeing her in just her smalls. S’kaia bit her lip, and scrambled onto her hands and knees. She placed her hands on his thighs and looked up at him as she began to undo his belt.

“Are...are you certain about this…?” he said as his hands ran up her arms. She gave him a determined look as she pulled his pants down and pulled his smalls down to let his cock spring free. She froze as she looked at it and swallowed as her ears went back.

“I...I’m certain.” she said as she wrapped her hands around his shaft and began to trail kisses over the head.

“By the Fury…” he groaned as his hand went to the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. She slowly ran her tongue over the tip as she lapped up the beads of precum and then moved her mouth down onto the head. She began to lightly bob her head, while her hands gripped what she couldn’t fit in her mouth, and sucked until her cheeks hollowed. He grabbed a handful of her hair and bucked his hips against her mouth as he moaned. His brows creased as she began to pump his shaft at the same time and growled as he pulled her hair to still her.

“As..as  _ wonderful _ as this is…” he said as she stopped. “.I would prefer to spill myself somewhere  _ else _ .” She moved her hands away and very slowly pulled her mouth away from his cock. He clenched his jaw as he glared at her and she pulled her mouth away with an audible pop.

“You little…” he growled and she grinned up at him. He let go of her and then tackled her to the bed. She burst out laughing as he leaned over her on the bed, and then fell silent when he swallowed. He looked her over as he froze up and chewed on his bottom lip. She blinked as she tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him.

“ _ You’re _ nervous…?” she asked. He grumbled and frowned as he averted his gaze.

“You are tiny…” he said as he looked back at her. “I…”

“Don’t want to hurt me?” she finished and he nodded. She smiled as she reached up and cupped his face in her hands.

“I will let you know if anything hurts me.” she said. “I trust you.” He crushed his lips against hers in a heated kiss as he moved his hands to pull her breast band off and broke the kiss to pull it over her head, before continuing it. He deepened the kiss as his hands moved to cup her breasts and his thumbs ghosted over her nipples which caused them to become hard. He broke the kiss and began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck to her breasts as he scooted himself down the bed. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it roughly while his hand kneaded her other breast.

“Ahh! Estinien…!” she moaned. He groaned as he pulled his mouth away and looked up at her.

“By the end of the night, I will have you screaming my name…” he said and moved himself lower. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of her smalls, pulled them down and off of her legs, and looked at her as he sat back.

“You...you are beautiful…” he said as he looked into her eyes. She blushed brightly and then squeaked as he laid on his stomach. He pulled her legs apart and over his shoulders as he kissed her inner thigh, and then nipped at it. He ran a finger along her folds and pulled it back to examine her juices coating it. He then licked and sucked his finger clean as he held eye contact with her.

“Oh gods…” she mumbled. He smirked as he spread her folds and laved his tongue over her going from her entrance to her clit. He swirled his tongue over her clit, took it into his mouth, and sucked on it as he moved a finger into her. S’kaia cried out as her hands gripped at the sheets and arched her back. Estinien moved a second finger into her and began to pump them in and out of her as he swirled his tongue over her clit. She moaned loudly as she began to writhe and her ears went back. He rolled her clit between his teeth as he sucked on it roughly and wriggled his fingers inside of her until he felt her start to pulse. He pulled his fingers out of her, moved his mouth to her core, spread her inner lips, and shoved his tongue into her as his nose bumped against her clit.

“AHHHHNNNN!!!” she screamed as her back arched and she felt her orgasm come crashing through her. He greedily drank her juices down as he licked her clean and then pulled his mouth away from her as he lowered her down. He got off of the bed and quickly removed his pants and smalls that had been hanging on his hips. He then climbed back overtop of her and crushed his lips against hers. He moved her legs around his waist as he gripped his shaft and guided himself to her entrance.

“Are...are you certain..?” he asked as he looked at her. She nodded as she ran her hands over his forearms and smiled at him.

“Please, Estinien...make love to me.” she said. He nodded and slowly guided himself into her. He clenched his jaw, wanting to just slam into her, but took his time to allow her to adjust to him, and stopped when she winced.

“I’m fine.” she said as she smiled up at him. He continued to push himself into her and moaned when he bottomed out in her. He moved his hands to brace himself on the bed, and shuddered at the tightness of her.

“..Are...have you never…” he said as he looked at her in shock. Her eyes went wide and she turned very red.

“I have...just only Miqo’te men...and never an Elezen…” she said. “You can keep going..” He moaned as he leaned over her more and pulled himself almost fully out before he slammed back into her. They both moaned loudly and he began to thrust in and out of her slowly, but deep.

“Halone be praised...you are magnificent…” he groaned and kissed her. She returned the kiss and then broke it as she cried out.

“You...you can be rougher...please don’t hold back…” she said.

“I don’t want to -”

“You won’t hurt me, Estinien.” she interrupted and smiled. He groaned as he kissed her deeply and began to thrust faster and more roughly. She moaned as he ran his tongue over hers, and bucked her hips against his. He broke the kiss, pressed his forehead against hers, and practically bent her in half as he began to rut into her. He interlaced his fingers with her and moaned.

“Kaia...Fury…” he growled and moved his mouth to kiss at the crook of her neck. He sucked in her skin hard, bit down on it, and then released it as he moved his forehead to rest against her neck.

“Oh gods..!!” she cried out as her eyes went wide and she writhed against him as her peak came rushing forward.

“Scream for me…” he growled and punctuated each word with a deep thrust.

“E-ESTINIEN!!!!” she screamed as her orgasm crashed through her. He hissed as he felt her muscles tighten around him like a vice and just rutted with her.

“Kaia…!” he moaned as he buried himself deep into her and came. S’kaia’s eyes rolled back in her head and moaned as she felt him fill her. He slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back on the bed beside her. He ran his fingers through his bangs and tried to calm his breathing as he looked at her.

“Are...are you alright?” he asked as she rolled onto her side. She smiled and nodded as she moved so she was snuggled up against him. She rested her head on his chest and began to purr.

“Full glad am I of that.” he said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her flush against himself.

“I love you, Estinien.” she said as she looked up at him. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

“And I love you.” he said. He then bit back a moan and looked down to see her lazily pumping his cock.

“You damnable minx…” he groaned as he cock began to get firm again.

“Are you complaining?” she asked as she sat up and kept pumping his cock.

“Fury no…” he said as he clenched his jaw. She smirked as stopped pumping his now fully hard cock, and climbed on top of his lap. She guided herself down onto his cock and moaned as she placed her hands on his chest. He moved his hands to her hips and watched her as she began to bounce on his lap.

“You will be my undoing…” he growled as he bucked his hips up into her.

“By...by all means... _ undo _ into me…” she said and moaned.

“Gladly.” he growled and slammed his hips up into her.

##    
  


* * *

##    
  


Estinien smiled as he lay on his bed with S’kaia in his arms and sighed as his eyes became heavy. It was now well into the evening hours, and S’kaia had fallen asleep after their most recent love making. He adjusted the blanket that he had brought over them and brushed her hair out of her face as he looked down at her.

‘ _ To think this woman chose me...of all people… _ ’ he thought and smiled. He then looked up at the door as he heard a soft knock and it slowly opened. Aymeric slowly walked in and looked around. Estinien felt incredibly thankful for the curtains on the bed, as well as the blanket covering most of S’kaia. He frowned and glared at Aymeric.

“Yes?” he called out. Aymeric looked towards the bed as he stepped closer and then blushed brightly as he turned away from the bed.

“Mine apologies, Estinien…” he said. “I did not know you were not alone…When I returned to find you not in the infirmary, I assumed you either came here or had left Ishgard.”

“Mine intent is still to leave...I was...sidetracked.” said Estinien as he glanced at S’kaia. She shifted in his arms and purred as her eyes slowly opened. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him as she yawned.

“What is this about leaving…?” she asked as she frowned. Aymeric’s head snapped towards S’kaia’s voice and his eyes went wide as he stared at her slightly obscured form.

“I...see…” he said as he looked to Estinien as he got out of bed and frowned. Estinien frowned as he pulled his smalls and pants back on and gathered up S’kaia’s clothes.

“Hmmm…? AH! AYMERIC!” squeaked S’kaia as she buried herself under the blanket until only her eyes up were peeking out. Estinien chuckled and handed her her clothing. He threw his boots and his shirt on, and walked over to Aymeric.

“Shall we let the lady dress?” he said and nodded towards the door as he fixed the buttons on his shirt. Aymeric sighed as he walked out of the room and Estinien followed behind him into the hallway. He closed the door behind them and grinned at Aymeric. Aymeric turned to face him and crossed his arms.

“So… S’kaia the Warrior of Light...in  _ your _ bed…” said Aymeric.

“Yes...do I detect jealousy?” said Estininen as he crossed his arms as well. Aymeric’s ears turned pink as his blush spread and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I...have grown very fond of her, yes...however, she is the one that very  **publicly** declared her love for you.” he said.

“P-pardon?” said Estinien as his eyes went wide.

“She did not tell you?” asked Aymeric as he smiled. “She came back after you had been taken over, and screamed about how she could never kill you because she loves you..in front of myself, Lucia, the Scions, and a few knights.” Estinien blushed brightly and swallowed as his mouth went dry. The door opened behind them and S’kaia poked her head out. She blushed when she saw Aymeric, moved out into the hall and glued her eyes to the floor. Estinien looked at her and crossed his arms.

“When...when you said that everyone knew...I...I didn’t think you had screamed it from the bloody rooftops!” he snapped as he went redder. S’kaia looked up at him and turned even redder.

“I-I WAS OVERCOME WITH EMOTION OK?!” she yelped as her ears went back. Aymeric chuckled as he shook his head and sighed.

“You two are insufferable…” he said and they glared at him. S’kaia then looked back at the floor and sighed.

“Its...it's true though...I do love you…” she mumbled. Estinien silently wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him as he glared at Aymeric. Aymeric smiled at them and nodded.

“I am happy for you both.” he said. “And you are always welcome in my home, Lady S’kaia.” He bowed to S’kaia and she smiled at him.

“I thought it was  _ our _ home.” teased Estinien and Aymeric rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes. Well I shall leave you two alone.” he said as he walked away from them and waved. Estinien smiled as he looked down at S’kaia and stroked her cheek. He then grinned wickedly as he picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

“AH! ESTINIEN! PUT ME DOWN!” she yelled as she beat her fists against his back and kicked at his chest. He laughed as he opened up his bedroom door, carried her back in, and closed it behind them.

##    
  


** End Chapter Two **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, he's a sarcastic funny ass. I hope you like how I've written Estinien :)

**Author's Note:**

> To note size differences:  
S'kaia comes up to mid torso on Estinien. So she doesn't even come up to his shoulders, but just below it.


End file.
